


Defiled

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soul of sweet delight, can never be defiled. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiled

Dirt damp from the slight drizzle that had turned the whole day gray, and made the night seem darker than the black mud that molded to his bare feet as he ran. He would have given anything for a pair of his thick fur lined boots at that moment, but it was no use, he had switched clothes with one of the stableboys and the pants and shirt were terribly thin. That evening, after everyone within the castle had retired, Akihito had whacked his substitute guards in the back of the head with a dinner tray and climbed out of the window onto a tree, ripping his fine royal garments in the process. He had not planned on how difficult it would be to climb out windows nor climb down large tree branches in the royal robes, much less run away in them. But then again, he hadn’t planned much at all about his hasty escape.

Akihito was not well-known for his impulse control.

But Luck had smiled upon him however, and one of the stableboys had been passed out drunk behind the livery. He had switched clothes quickly and kept his shoes. Sadly, they were more house slippers than anything, wholly suitable for walking on the rough terrain of his kingdom. The rain didn’t help matters and the plush velvety soles were soon wet, slippery with mud and more hazardous than going barefoot. Akihito had chucked them in a lake and continued on.

The continuous drizzling rain didn’t do much to cool him off. It was the dead of summer and Akihito’s wet heavy hair kept tangling before his eyes with every step, matting across his face. He was never allowed to cut it, not once since he had been born. He was sorely wishing he had taken a knife to it before jumping out the window. Akihito, and most specifically his hair, was the crown jewel of the Kingdom of Sion. It was said that in the early days, Sion had been plagued by droughts and fire and earthquakes. The people had cried and pleaded for deliverance and in his infinite mercy God had sent one of his descendants down to rule over Sion; a beautiful young man with one blue eye and one green. Blue for the sky and Green for the earth. His golden hair represented the power of the heavens. The legend foretold that as long as the angel and all of his descendants were loved and obeyed by the people of Sion, never again would the land be plagued by fire and drought.

Akihito scoffed at the legend. A con-artist is what his great great great grandfather had probably been; taking advantage of a bunch of silly, superstitious people to buy himself a ticket to the good life. Akihito knew there was no more divinity in his golden hair than there was in the mud that covered his feet. One thing was true though and thats that Akihito was the last of his kind. He was the only remaining living member of the Royal line of Sion. They called him the Last Prince of Sion. Akihito thought that ‘Last Prisoner of Sion’ would be a much better name for himself. The REAL ruler of Sion kept him locked up like a bird in a gilded cage; taking him out and parading him in front of the people when appropriate and then locking him back up inside the castle for his amusement.

And at the thought of HIM, the beautiful little prince growled in anger, threw his hair back out his face and began to run faster. It wouldn’t be long before he figured out Akihito was missing. And Aki knew he had to get as far away from the castle as possible and find a good hiding spot before it got much darker. His long radiant tresses fell down to his slender back, framing his curvy bottom and shapely legs. Every step vibrated through his long pale legs, what little strength in them sorely tested after running uphill for so long. With each stretch, his muscles contracted and sent painful sensations up his calves and thighs. The constant pounding was bruising on the delicate pads of his tender, royal feet. Without stopping or turning around, he gritted his teeth from the pain, his eyes narrowed with determination to get away from his jailer…and tormentor….

Hours later, the heat was starting to get to him. Akihito moaned in misery. Oh, if only he had brought some water. Something. He was so hot, his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He had only been running for a few hours at most, but he was already starting to feel almost delirious. His imagination fed off the temperature and humidity and the shadows of the woods around him…. which almost seemed to be closing in. Trying not to panic, he looked around the woods, trying to identify the dark trees and which way exactly he was supposed to be running. A small beam of light was visible about ten meters away and Akihito moved towards it. It was a clearing, with the moonlight beaming down even as the rain poured down. The thick foliage of the forest kept all but a few drops from landing, but inside the open clearing, the cleansing rain fell hard.

He lifted his face to the moonlight. The rain poured over him washing the dirt and the sweat from his skin, soaking the thin cotton shift he wore and molding it to his gorgeous body like a second skin. The way the cotton clung to his curves, he might as well have been wearing nothing at all. Hot, tired he open his full lips and caught the raindrops on his tongue, laughing at the way they teased and cooled his mouth. Lost in the sensation, he basked in his newfound freedom and the sweet rain that caressed his body…….but suddenly a sound jarred him back to reality.

Akihito drew a sudden, sharp breath in as the moon was blocked by the clouds and sudden all was dark again. Impossible to see anything but the outlines of the black trees. He was unaware of the way his pale skin glowed even in the dark. His luminous golden hair that seemed to shine with a light of its own. Drawing the darkness to him like a beacon. He tried to quiet even the sound of his own rapid breathing, the pounding of his heartbeat which he was sure could be heard for miles it was so loud. The hairs on the back of his neck stuck up in wary anticipation.

Someone….or something was watching him.

The clouds moved apart, just for a second, allowing moonlight back into the clearing. Akihito froze in petrified fear at what was revealed. A man's enormous silhouette, huge and dark. He was well over six feet tall. With his arms crossed and a stance that spoke of the will and the power to crush any resistance. Worst of all, those golden eyes were narrowed angrily, right on Akihito. Even though he knew it was too late, that there was no escape….not that there had ever been……sheer terror drove him on and the boy turned and ran in the opposite direction.

-

The sight of his fine, white skin streaked with black mud as he pushed him forward onto his knees nearly unmanned him. The sight of such filth marring such perfect skin as the boy knelt with his beautiful hands and slender knees digging into the mud sent white hot rage through the Dragon. He didn’t belong out here. He belonged on white silk sheets, surrounded by perfumes and flowers. On a golden altar. Exalted. High above all others. And yet, he refused to stay put.

With an angry grunt, he roughly stripped the soiled fabric off the little prince’s body, leaving his back and bottom completely unexposed to his hot gaze. His young flesh was wet from the sweat and rain; every curve and contour glistening deliciously. He knew it was wrong. He had known it from the start. He was sworn to protect him….and yet….as he had watched grow, from a beautiful little boy, into a stunning young man…..he had been unable to resist defiling that perfect flesh. Even now, he knew he should stop….but he could not. He was helpless against the allure of Akihito’s beautiful body, his gorgeous unwavering spirit.

The boy struggled against the massive hands that held him down. His shouts of anger alternated with pitiful cries for mercy rang out loudly in the quiet of the night, muted by the raindrops that fell on the leaves around them. There was no one to hear Akihito’s torment. No one to stop him. His hot palms stroked down the young man’s back, admiring the quivering young muscles before it continued over his sweet rounded hips and delved made between his soft sweet thighs. There was a harsh reprimand in his voice when he finally spoke.

“I told you pet, what would happen if you tried to run away from me again”

He relished the way Akihito’s trembles intensified. Petting his way over the silky skin, enjoying the curves of his ass and the exquisite softness of his quaking inner thighs against his own rough, calloused fingertips. He traced it once then twice before grabbing that soft skin hard and pushing roughly, making his thighs spread wide and his back arch. The motion thrust the boy’s sweet little ass up towards him in a Siren’s call the beast could not ignore.

"Please. Please don’t."

The word was whispered through lips coated in tears as he continued to struggle to get away. He smirked. Akihito should know better by now. Roughs hands continued their patterns, his fingers playing over taut skin, palms squeezing as he relished the feel of all that hot fragile flesh at his mercy. There was no escape for him. Not now, not ever. His struggles as always had the opposite of their desired effect. It made his blood rush in his temples; the gorgeous way the prince’s small frame shuddered, defenseless, open, shaking with fear and…… slight arousal he wasn’t yet aware of. He whimpered as his limp flesh was stroked, slowly forcing pleasure on him and it hardened against his will. His whimpers were filled with anger, helplessness and hot desire accentuated by his heavy breathing.

In the lovely blond’s torment, the cruel man found beauty. As always, he was intoxicated by Akihito’s every movement; his sound, smell, sight, and feel of his lovely body as it submitted under his strong hands. Every movement reaffirmed that he was helpless and defenseless. His heartbeat and desire vibrated in his mind, as it had from the moment he had spied the runaway prince, barefoot and agile as he made way through the trees, his golden hair tumbling in disarray down his back, his slender form calling out with every step and leap he made over the rocky terrain. Oh, he had watched him for a long time, like a predator stalking every closer to his unwary prey. So close he could have touched Akihito’s cheek in the dark had he wished without the boy even seeing him. Akihito did not belong in the dark. But he did. Yes, the dark was his domain and Akihito would not escape unscathed.

Oh, he wouldn't let any harm truly befall the little prince. Even as he had tackled him from behind, he had taken care to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist and land with himself on bottom, his own back thudding to the ground. Always mindful to protect that pale perfect skin. The fall took the wind out of Akihito, but that was all.

And now he was on his knees, his own small pink fingers dug into the earth as thick fingers were pushed inside his tiny body. Slowly working it deep inside to play with that spot he knew the boy had no defense against. He began squealing dramatically when pressure was applied to it. His slender hips, jumping and bucking under the rough hands that held him down. Filling them with his softness. The Dragon began growling at the fear; intoxicated by the arousal that ignited under his sweet skin. Leaning over to cover the boy’s trembling back with his own large chest; he brought his warm lips against that pretty pink ear.

"You never learn do you?” The words were whispered with a menacing slowness that made Akihito cringe.

His breath caressed his ear as his hand dropped to the inside of his knee before starting a journey up his thigh. "Did you think I wouldn’t come for you? That I wouldn’t find you?" The words were spoken as he pressed his palm against the underside of the boy’s balls, applying a pressure that was only slightly painful. He smiled cruelly and the boy shuddered. Shaking his head back and forth, he tried to deny the pleasure in the pressure. At the lack of verbal response, he squeezed the sensitive little globes of flesh harder.

"Apologize, Akihito. Apologize for trying to run from me and maybe I’ll go easy on you this time."

"No.” The boy’s voice squeaked out, and the beast smiled at the embarrassment he heard in it. The boy was becoming aroused by his power and touch.

His hand still pressed against Akihito’s most intimate area, he reached up with his other hand to run over the boy’s back and haunches. Stroking him the way one would comfort a child or a pet. He couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at the sudden fresh attack of shivers that racked his small body at the gentle petting. He was confused, afraid and distraught at yet another failure. Terrified because he knew what the consequences would be this time.

"Come on, be a good boy, if you beg me, I’ll be gentle." He teased, reveling in his fear. But it wasn’t enough, for Akihito to fear him. He wanted so much more. Trying to push the small boy to his breaking point, he disengaged himself completely; pulling back and ending the contact of skin. Pulling back so far he knew Aki couldn’t even feel his body heat anymore. He knew the boy would feel cold, lonely and adrift after the loss of being completely surrounded by his much larger, much stronger frame. Whatever else he was to Akihito, he knew Aki felt safe with him. The boy knew that he would allow no one to harm him.

No one else anyway.

He knelt behind him. Not saying another word. He just watched him, his golden eyes clouded with amusement and desire, love and obsession….and a hint of madness. The prince’s fragile arms struggled to keep his body weight up. Every inch of his thin frame pulled tight as he trembled from the cold, the fear and the anticipation. Kneeling in the black mud. The shaking way his breath broke was beyond enticing. But what the Dragon as waiting for was his complete surrender…..

He held back allowing his prey a moment to assess the situation. What would he do? Would he beg? Or continue to fight the inevitable?

The seconds ticked by without contact and the beast held his breath in anticipation of Akihito’s next move.

The boy scrambled to his feet. Shaking hands pushed off the ground as his right foot came forward underneath him to push off in a sprint. He surged forward as the Dragon’s hand closed around his left ankle. He grinned when the boy kicked backwards, hard. Kicking, twisting and thrashing his trapped leg in a futile attempt to free it. As usual, his fight was useless. His cruel grip didn't loosen even the slightest on that delicate ankle as he flipped him. Golden eyes glowed in appreciation of the boy’s spirit as he continued to fight. He knew the breath had been knocked out of him when he hit to ground but he still continued to kick his legs forwards. Beaten but unwilling to yield. Ah, if only he knew how it enticed the monster inside.

He smiled as he cruelly grabbed the other kicking foot; easily gaining control of both legs as Akihito lay helplessly on his back. He used the boys legs to lift him, manipulate his body, spread it wide and open for his pleasure. Reminding him of how strong he was….and how weak Akihito was in comparison. How useless it was to fight. His smile was fierce, the look in his golden eyes pure predator as the boy’s eyes glared up at him. He wanted to laugh. His wildcat was completely undaunted. So beautiful; one green eyes and one blue. Like his two personalities. One was a spitting wildcat, the other was his purring kitten.

Only he was allowed to make Akihito purr.

And purr he would, before this night was over

Grabbing a hold of those soft thighs, he dragged the boy down towards him until they were eye level. Staring into his lovely eyes, he smiled and decided to greet him finally, "Hello Akihito”

“Fuck you Asami” The boy’s perfect lips spat back and Asami’s gaze fell on his quivering pink mouth. Parted and panting with exertion.

He clucked his tongue in chastisement.

“Such language, Your Highness. And to your ever loyal General!” Asami used the grip he had on Akihito’s ankles to bend him double, his dirty, mud-streaked legs spread wide in an incredible humiliating, undignified position; in utter contrast to the respectful title he used to address the boy. He did it to keep the little prince from getting high and mighty as he was prone to do. He did it to remind Akihito just who the little prince belonged to. And would always belong to.

Completely ignoring the curses coming from the royal’s pretty mouth, Asami swallowed down every inch of his cock. When his lips met the base, Akihito ground his hips forward and a slight helpless whimper escaped his throat as he forgot everything, but the pleasure inflicted upon him. His tiny, muddy fingers flying to Asami’s hair, grasping and scratching. After a few moments, he began squirm and Asami released the engorged flesh with a filthy pop. One hand fiercely stoking the slick, saliva covered flesh, the other using slow gentle sweeps to massage his sack and then delving between his pert rounded cheeks to roughly thrust two thick fingers inside him. He allowed the boy only a moment to catch his breath before latching back onto his cock and sucking with all his considerable might. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness as the beautiful little prince writhed in the mud and the muck, gasping in pain and pleasure as he gave himself over to the darkness. The black soil covered his fingers where they dug into the ground, streaks of it running up his long legs. It coated his back, clumps in his golden hair as he threw his head back. The filth utterly despoiling and defiling the prince’s creamy pure skin. Asami drew the cum up out of Akihito’s shaft ruthlessly, painfully forcing it from his body and into his own mouth. He swirled it with his tongue, relishing the taste, before grabbing Akihito’s hips and lifting his ass into the air. Crudely spreading the boy’s round cheeks and spitting his own cum back up inside his own asshole. It would be all the lubrication he would get. Asami had given him the choice. It didn’t have to be this way. But as usual, Akihito had made the wrong decision….

“You are mine sweet boy. And I will NEVER let you go.” Akihito shook his head and moaned in denial, but his arousal made a fool of him. Asami grinned wide before shoving his hips forward, hilting himself completely inside the prince’s tender little body in one thrust. He was careful not to tear the delicate flesh, but he needn’t have been concerned. That sweet hole was still a little loose and sloppy from the working over Aki had gotten for being disobedient just a few hours earlier. He never learned.

For hours, Akihito’s hoarse screams of painfilled pleasure echoed off the arches of the dark branches overhead until the storm quieted and all that was left was the silence of the night.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
